Katie Sandow' Adventures: Flushed Away
Katie Sandow's Adventures: Flushed Away (케이티 샌도우의 모험 29:플러쉬 어웨이! Katie Sandow's Adventures: Flushed Away '''in Korean) is a spin-off movie of '''Wallace & Gromit universe. Katie gets shrunken and flushed away from Sid. Meets Roddy St. James, later Rita Malone. and tries to go back home, but returns to save Ratropolis along with Roddy and Rita from The Toad. Plot When Wallace & Gromit are going out for a week. Katie Sandow was incharge and has a new pet Roddy St. James, an upper class pet rat who makes his home in a posh Kensington flat. While Wallace and Gromit are away on holiday, Roddy plays around the house. A common sewer rat named Sid comes spewing out of the sink and decides to stay, especially as England is playing against Germany in the World Cup final. Katie and Roddy schemes to get rid of Sid by luring him into the "jacuzzi", which is actually the toilet. Sid is not fooled and instead throws Katie and Roddy in and flushes them away into the sewer. There, Roddy discovers a city resembling London, Ratropolis, made out of various bits of junk, and meets Rita Malone, an enterprising scavenger rat who works the drains in her faithful boat, the Jammy Dodger. Rita's irritated by Katie or Roddy initially, but ends up taking him along, while her arch enemy The Toad sends his rat henchmen, Spike (Andy Serkis) and Whitey (Bill Nighy), after her because she had stolen back her father's prized ruby a long time ago. The Toad loathes all rodents to the point of hateful obsession, and plans to have Katie, Roddy and Rita frozen with liquid nitrogen inside an icemaker. The pair escape, and Rita takes a unique electrical cable that, unknown to everyone but the Toad, is required to control the floodgates. Roddy finds that the ruby is a fake and breaks it in front of Rita, enraging her, for she cannot now get the money she needs for her large family. Katie offers her a real ruby if she takes them back to Kensington. Accepting the offer, the pair first stop to visit her family before setting off. During Katie and Roddy's stay, Roddy overhears a conversation that causes him to think that Rita had double-crossed him, so he steals the Jammy Dodger. When Katie and Rita catches up to him, she is able to clear up the misunderstanding. The pair evade Spike and Whitey pursuing them in a remote-controlled toy boat, with their accomplices on eggbeater jet skis. Incensed at his minions’ repeated failures, The Toad sends for his French cousin; an infamous, if somewhat laid back, mercenary known as Le Frog. During this scene, it is revealed that The Toad was once Prince Charles' pet, but was replaced by a pet rat, and flushed down a toilet, resulting in his hatred of rodents. Le Frog and his subordinates intercept Roddy and Rita and retrieve the cable, but the duo use a plastic bag to lift themselves out of the sewer, snatching away the cable during the ascent and get Wallace's home, though the Jammy Dodger is destroyed. Back home, Katie and Roddy pays Rita the promised ruby and an emerald, then proceeds to show her around Wallace's house. She at first believes he has family in the home, but noticing his cage, she realizes he is a pet. Roddy tries to pass Sid off as his brother, though Sid and Rita know each other. Rita tries to persuade Roddy to come with her, but he is too proud to admit that he is lonely. She departs, but is soon captured by The Toad. Talking to Sid about half-time, Katie and Roddy pieces together The Toad's plan: to open the gates during halftime of the World Cup, when all the humans will most likely be using their toilets, causing a great flood and drowning the rats and their underground city in sewage. The Toad could then use the depopulated city as a home for his own tadpole offspring. Katie and Roddy gives Sid his cushy position and has him flush him back to the sewers to find Rita and save the city. Together, they defeat The Toad and his henchmen and freeze the wave of sewage generated by the flushing of countless toilets during half-time with liquid nitrogen before it drowns the entire rat population. Katie decides to go back up top leaving Roddy with Rita. Rita and Roddy build the "Jammy Dodger Mark Two" and set off in her with Rita's entire brood. A newspaper article reveals England had lost on penalties. In a post-credits scene, Katie, then Wallace returns home with a new pet cat, which scares Sid. Characters * Katie Sandow * Roddy St. James * Rita Malone * The Toad * Spike * Whitey * Le Frog * Wallace * Gromit Triv Category:Korean Movies Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Long episodes Category:Video Games Category:Spin off series and Movies